Old friends, New love, New beginnings
by AlleyNewmanlove
Summary: From the beginning with Stefan, Katherine, and Damon to the aftermath with Damon and Elena after Damon's cured. And new characters arrive and change thing drastically. Please read to see what happens!
1. The beginning

_ September 23rd ,1864_

_Dear diary,_

_ I love her. When I tell her she doesn't deny it. There's something else, though... the way Katherine looks at Damon. Whenever I think about bringing it up, I always change my mind. I do not wish to offend her. The thought of Damon with Katherine is sickening...the thought of him kissing her... holding each other like we do almost every night... exchanging blood. It's all too much to bare! I swear on my life if any of this is going on I WILL kill Damon._

I put my diary down and looked at the last sentence. Could I really kill Damon? My older brother, fleshing blood? I didn't believe so, but there was a part of me that would do anything to keep Katherine mine. I wondered if Damon even knew her secret. I snorted at this thought, of course not! They weren't close.

" Mr. Salvatore? May I come in?", I heard in a soft voice.

I turned around and she was there. I loved when she called me that. It made me feel so powerful, like my father. I suddenly felt bad for thinking Katherine could betray me like that.

"Of course, my love. Are you excited about our evening out tonight?" I told her while getting up to greet her.

Our evening was set to consist of going on a walk through Mystic Falls square, where I was to propose. She had no idea of this thought, though. I loved her so much and I wanted her to be married to me as well as make me hers forever.

" Why of course, but right now I'm thinking of something different, Stefan.", she said with a wicked grin, showing me a glint of her fangs and the whites of her eyes going red.

I knew exactly what she meant by this. All too fast for my eyes to comprehend, she had me pushed up against the wall. I loved the thrill of this. She was eying at my neck and the anticipation was killing me.

" I trust you, Katherine." I continued, " Make me yours forever, my love."

With that I felt the sting of her fangs sink into my neck. This was all so invigorating. The feeling of giving someone you love, life was enough to make you happy eternally. I started to feel consciousness start to slip away and I let it. I loved the feeling of going to sleep to this.

**Damon's point of view.**

He didn't understand! I had just gotten in a fight with my father... Big surprise! He didn't get that I didn't want college! I had come out to the horse stables to calm down, they had a way of making you feel better with out even realizing it. I was always fighting with my father. I stroked Isobel our black Stallion's mane before I walked over by the quarry.

" Hello, Damon." I heard Katherine whisper into my ear.

God, I hated when she did that. Stefan was blinded by her beauty and didn't deserve this. I told her we couldn't do this anymore but, that didn't stop her now did it.

" Katherine, Stefan, remember him? He, loves you. And I won't hurt him like this." I told her firmly.

She looked at me with a mock pouting face. I wasn't about to fall for that.

" Damon, my sweet Damon, you can't lie to me. You miss me. You love me, and you want to kiss me." She said in a tight controlled voice.

I kissed her. A lot.

**Katherine's Point of View.**

Compulsing Damon could be the easiest thing to do, I thought smugly to myself. I hadn't even had to do it in the beginning, but no, he wanted to be a good brother! Well I have him now. Damon was a better kisser and I couldn't deny it. I bet he's tastier, too. I thought this while pulling away and eying his neck. I let my fangs retract, veins go around my eyes and watched the fear build in his eyes. I loved this!

" Don't be afraid.", I told him while using the power that every vampire was extremely grateful for.

After saying that he just stood there. No emotion. I sunk my fangs into his coronal artery and found out he was indeed tastier. After about a half hour of this he fell to the ground.

" Good night, Damon."I said as I cut my wrist and put it to his mouth.

He should be up in about a hour or so. I put a bottle of bourbon in his hands. Hm? Wouldn't be very hard to believe since bourbon was his favorite and all of Mystic Falls probably heard him and his father's fight.

" I'm a genius." I said smugly aloud.

I could hear Stefan stirring and we had a date tonight. I smoothed my dress and left a 'drunk' Damon behind me.

**Damon's Point of View**

I woke up in the stables with a terrible pain in my neck. It's then I remembered what had happened. Stefan was on his date with Katherine right now. Perfect. Cause I was going to crash it and tell him what a lieing deceitful_ Donne terribili_ he was with. I jumped onto Isobel's back and rode to the town square. Just like I thought they were walking hand in hand.

" Stefan! Don't propose! She made me kiss her and bit me!" I yelled.

Stefan turned toward Damon and was shocked at what he had just heard. I got off the horse and walk towards them. Thank god no one was in town tonight, cause he ran up to me and we got into a full blown fight.

" Stefan! What are you doing! I didn't do anything wrong!"

" Don't you lie to me! Your just jealous! And I'm not going to let you accuse Katherine of such a thing!" He said, as if to protect her.

"I'm your brother! And you take her side? Stefan stop your going to push me off the

bridge!" I yelled but, it was too late I was falling and there was nothing he or Katherine could do about it. Everything went black.


	2. Break Down's and Grey's Anatomy

**Present day**

Damon's Point of View

I awoke with a start. I hated dreaming about her. I hated what had happened after Stefan pushed me off the bridge even more. I soon found out that vampire's could use compulsion on people (make them think, do or say what ever you desired) and Katherine had used it on me quite a bit back then. She had made me drink her blood every night since she had got there, kiss her, and even love her with compulsion. So, when I woke up three day's after Stefan had killed me I was, no less, a vampire. Me being furious with Stefan for taking her side and killing me I had killed him. As if to make things better, I thought to myself and snorted.

I couldn't still be mad at Stefan. I would no longer be giving him "an eternity of misery". He was actually gone with Klaus (a psychotic original vampire) paying for the cure that is allowing me to even be alive right now.

I looked down at my brothers girlfriend, who was sleeping on my chest right now. The worst part? I loved it. I loved her. Even though, I knew she loved Stefan. It was always going to be Stefan. She started to stir and I closed my eyes so she didn't know I was gazing at her beauty.

**Elena's Point of View**

Crap. I had stayed overnight and kissed him? What was happening to me? I love Stefan. I looked up at Damon's face. He looked so peaceful and content when he was sleeping. It was then I realized how beautiful he really was. His face wasn't twisted into a cocky smirk.

"Elena, it's rude to stare.", he said while startling me. I hadn't even realized I was starring till he said something about it. He was just so good looking!

" I'm, um, sorry." I manged to stutter. He smirked as I said this. I hated that smirk! I groaned and got out of bed. I was starting to make my way to the door but Damon was standing in my way, his gorgeous blue eye's piercing through me.

" Damon, move." I said to him grouchily.

" Move? Your not happy I'm alive?", he said. He knew the answer and he just wanted to hear me say it, and I knew it.

" Of course I am, Damon. But, I need to eat. So, move Damon.", He looked slightly disappointed as I said this, but moved reluctantly.

He had feelings for me and I knew it. One thing I would never be able to tell him was that I cared about him deeply... But, I loved Stefan and we needed to find him.

I started to make my way to the kitchen and poured some cereal. I could feel Damon's eyes on my back. Sure enough when I turned around Damon was inches from me. He leaned in like he was about to kiss me, when my phone rang. Phew! Saved by the bell! Damon backed away clearly annoyed.

As soon as I saw the caller ID I answered quickly.

"Stefan?", I asked while practically screaming into the phone.

" Wrong." I heard Klaus say/

" Klaus! Where is Stefan?"

" Hmmmm. I'm afraid that's confidential. But one thing I can tell you is stay in Mystic Falls. I have many people around that will kill you, Damon, and Stefan, if you try to leave."

" Bu-" I started to say but was cut off when I heard the click telling me he had hung up. Justifying that there was no more trying to make a deal with Klaus.

Damon's Point of View.

I had heard the whole conversation, and Elena was hurting.

"Elena, I'm sorry." I told her while starting to hug her.

" Damon, tell me we will get him back." She cried into my chest.

" We will, we will, now please stop crying, darling." I told her reasurringly, as I whiped a tear from her cheek with my thumb. I was holding her face in my hand's and could see the sadness in her eyes. This girl had been through more things that most people endure in a lifetime, in a month. I led her to the couch and laid her down.

I was a man of my word and we were going to get him back... I just didn't know how.

Elena's Point of View

When I had finally started to calm down, Damon let me have some time to myself and went to take a shower. I was laying on their extremely comfortable couch while watching _Greys Anatomy. _I had seen this show so many time's I could quote almost every line. I was at the part where Meredith drowned, when I heard a knock at the door.

_Please review if your reading this and tell me your thoughts! Also if you have any new ideas feel free to review also (: _

_Kisses 3_

_AlleyNewmanlove_


	3. Damon has friends?

I urged myself to get off the couch. I went to the door wishing to see Stefan, but know it wouldn't be. I opened the door to reveal a supermodel. Or at least she definitely looked like one, that is. She had green eyes that could only be resembled to emeralds, and long brown auburn hair, and porcelain- like skin. Her style was completely original, too. Black combat boot's, ripped jean shorts, black camisole covered with a leather jacket. This outfit reminded me completely of Damon.

"Holy crap! Never thought I would see you again!" She exclaimed. Even her voice was perfect! I was confused.

"Um, do I know you?" I asked puzzled.

" We talked like once. But, everyone knows you, your like a legend." She joked, "Can I come in now?" She asked.

" Oh, Sorry! I'm Steffanie. I'm here to see Damon." She said while putting her hand out to shake.

" Wait. Like Damon's best friend, Steffanie?" I asked questioningly.

" Yes ma'am." She said with a smile.

" He's in the shower but, sure." I stated, hoping I wasn't making a mistake.

Damon's Point of View

I stood in my huge shower and let the water just run down my face. I was hoping Elena was feeling better. I couldn't stand to see her hurting. I turned off the shower and looked for my clothes, but couldn't find them. That was weird.

I walked out of my bathroom into my bedroom. I could sense someone was in here... I could sense a vampire. And I was only in a towel...Great. I paused, I knew that scent. A cross between vanilla and a hint of cinnamon. I could feel her cold breath on my neck. I turned around quickly and pushed her down with in-human speed. She simply flicked me off of her as if I were a fly and was hovering over me. She was looking down at me.

Suddenly all my fear faded away. I recognized the high cheek-boned, perfectly shaped lips, alabaster skin and clear green eyes so full of mischeif and life. Those perfect lips were wearing the biggest grin.

" Steffanie." I said breathlessly.

" Hi Damon." She said in a mocking tone. That was so like her it made me laugh. I was so happy to see her.

" You came back. Why? You hate small towns." I asked quizzacly, wondering what her answer would be.

" Well... I heard you were here. Now I know why..." She trailed off. Steffanie rolled off of me and went and sat on my bed. I couldn't contemplate what she was talking of. She must of seen the puzzlement on my face, cause she explained.

" Damon, I saw her. Katherine? You're with her again?" Steffanie asked. Her face was completely serious which made me start to laugh harder then I already was.

" That's not Katherine. That's Elena Gilbert, she's human." I stated. We sat down and I told her the whole story.


End file.
